Gwiazda Zachodu
by GreenAmber179
Summary: Legolas wraca do domu po zakonczeniu Wojny o Pierscien. Miniaturka w stylu romantyczno-infantylnym ze szczypta goryczy.


Napisałam tę miniaturkę pare lat temu, ale zawsze miałam do niej sentyment :) Bardzo proszę o szczere opinie.

* * *

- Jedź, Legolasie. Nie mógłbym cię dłużej zatrzymywać – król Elessar uśmiechnął się łagodnie – ja sam wiem najlepiej, co znaczy czekanie na ukochaną osobę. Ale z radością ujrzę was oboje w Minas Tirith.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Legolas pożegnał przyjaciół i wyruszył w drogę. Mknął przez wsie, pola i lasy, ale nie miał czasu, aby przyglądać się spustoszeniom, jakie uczyniła wojna. Teraz walka z ciemnością zakończyła się, Pierścień zniknął w otchłaniach Orodruiny, Sauron został pokonany, a cały świat powoli rozkwitał na nowo. Elf wracał do domu, do swego królestwa, do Mrocznej Puszczy. Ale nie tylko to dodawało mu skrzydeł, gdy jak wicher pędził przez ziemie Gondoru. Z radością uczestniczył w królewskim weselu, lecz jego serce wyrywało się do Mrocznej Puszczy, gdzie czekała na niego jedyna, którą kiedykolwiek kochał, choć los rozdzielił ich na wiele lat.

Zatopił się we wspomnieniach. Znów widział ją tak, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy przybyła do jego królestwa wraz z Gandalfem. Cienie zaczynały się już gromadzić nad Dol Guldur i dlatego dziewczyna została. Nie była elfką, nie była też zwykłym człowiekiem, lecz nie wolno było jej mówić zbyt wiele o swoim pochodzeniu. Czarodziejka, szeptali o niej obcy, którzy czasem przybywali do królestwa Thranduila. Wśród elfów nazywaną ją Annuiel, bo światło w jej oczach wielu przywodziło na myśl blask Błogosławionego Królestwa.

Początkowo Legolas czuł się zobowiązany do zaopiekowania się dziewczyną. Była przecież gościem jego ojca, a zgodnie z zaleceniami Gandalfa miała obserwować, co dzieje się w południowej części królestwa leśnych elfów. Po pewnym czasie jednak zauważył, że sam poszukuje jej towarzystwa. Ich dni wypełnione były blaskiem słońca, gdy wyprawiali się na dłuższe i krótsze wędrówki po Mrocznej Puszczy, albo prowadzili wielogodzinne rozmowy. Później zaczęli wyruszać coraz dalej, aż do stóp Dol Guldur, a przerażające przypuszczenia zbliżały ich jeszcze bardziej. Właśnie wtedy, gdy mrok wyciągał w ich stronę swe przerażające szpony, Legolas zrozumiał, że kocha Annuiel.

Jednak wiele jeszcze zim przeminęło, zanim pod zielonym baldachimem drzew wyznali sobie uczucie, które dawno rozkwitło w sercach obojga. Wtedy ich przyszłość wydawała się czysta i jasna, choć świat zaczynał już obawiać się nieznanego zła, które czaiło się na najdalszych krańcach Śródziemia. Tego samego dnia przybył Gandalf poszukując informacji o dziwnej istocie, którą nazywał Gollumem. Wyglądał na przygnębionego, lecz uśmiech rozjaśnił jego poprzecinaną zmarszczkami twarz, gdy ujrzał Legolasa i swą dawną podopieczną.

- Oby gwiazda Elbereth zawsze czuwała nad wami, moje dzieci – powiedział, kładąc ręce na ramionach obojga. Nagle zamarł w bezruchu, a jego twarz pokryła się śmiertelną bladością. Przez chwilę stał pochylony, z przymkniętymi oczyma, jakby wsłuchiwał się w dalekie głosy, których nie słyszał nikt inny. Legolas znów poczuł dobrze znane ukłucie w sercu, gdy przypomniał sobie następne słowa starego czarodzieja.

Gandalf wyprostował się powoli, a jego oczy pociemniały z niepokoju.

- Widziałem coś… to był tylko moment, ale wiem, że grozi wam śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Widziałem was razem i czułem śmierć… przykro mi to mówić, ale to, co rodzi się między wami… do czasu, kiedy zło jest wolne i nieskrępowane, wasza miłość skończy się śmiercią jednego z was, może obojga. Ostrzegam was, bo Annuiel powinna zostać właśnie tutaj, w Mrocznej Puszczy. Tu jej najbardziej potrzebuję. Lepiej zapomnijcie, póki nie jest jeszcze za późno.

Gandalf nie powiedział nic więcej. Niedługo potem znów wyruszył w drogę. Nie był chyba do końca świadom siły uczuć tych dwojga, nie wiedział, że ich miłość jest jak pożar, który spala wszystko na swojej drodze. Oboje nie mogli zaznać spokoju, a całą swą siłę poświęcali na to, aby postępować zgodnie z ostrzeżeniem czarodzieja. Thranduil bezsilnie patrzył, jak jego syn cierpi, a dziewczyna, którą chciałby nazywać córką, krąży niczym cień po lasach i łąkach, lecz nie wiedział jak im pomóc. W końcu zdecydował, że to Legolas wyruszy do Rivendell, aby przekazać Elrondowi alarmujące wieści o ucieczce Golluma.

Legolas ciągle pamiętał swój ból i niemy bunt przeciwko decyzji ojca. Chciał być przy ukochanej, chciał chronić ją chociaż z daleka, jeżeli tylko tyle było im przeznaczone. Jednak teraz rozumiał, że to była mądra decyzja. Wiedział, że ucieczka przed uczuciem powoli zabijała ich oboje. Teraz tylko jedna myśl gnała go do przodu – zobaczyć ją i już nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść. Wiele przeżył i wiedział, że ona również przystąpiła do walki na swój własny sposób, lecz to wszystko należało już do przeszłości.

Zaczynał rozpoznawać okolice swojego królestwa. Nigdzie drzewa nie były tak piękne i wyniosłe. Zwolnił i jechał powoli rozglądając się dookoła. Zbliżał się do siedziby swego ojca. Nagle ogarnął go paraliżujący strach. A jeżeli nikt na niego nie czeka, jeżeli odeszła? Jeżeli nie spędzała, tak jak on, wszystkich dni i nocy na marzeniach o tym, że kiedyś… Cichy szelest przerwał tok jego myśli. Smukła sylwetka pojawiła się w cieniu drzew. To była ona. Może była trochę bledsza, w jej ciemnych oczach kryło się więcej mrocznych tajemnic, ale jej włosy miały ten sam odcień starego złota, a czoło było nadal gładkie i jasne. Ta chwila, tak bardzo wyczekana, wytęskniona… Jak zaczarowany powoli zsiadł z konia, który wolnym truchtem oddalił się między drzewa. Legolas nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Moja Annuiel… – wyszeptał, ledwo mogąc wydobyć głos.

- Zatańczę dla ciebie – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, jakby nie dzieliły ich lata rozpaczliwej tęsknoty. – Patrz.

Poruszała się lekko, jakby jej stopy prawie nie dotykały ziemi. Legolas miał wrażenie, że cały las zamarł, umilkł w zachwycie. Dziewczyna wirowała coraz szybciej, a jej długie włosy tańczyły wokół smukłej postaci. Elf poczuł, że krew zaczyna mu szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Nie mógł dłużej czekać. W locie chwycił jej dłoń i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. W jej oczach zobaczył odbicie swoich własnych uczuć.

- Tyle czasu czekałem na tę chwilę… gdybyś wiedziała… Tyle razy przeklinałem Czarnego Władcę za to, że nas rozdzielił. Bałem się, że nie będzie nam dane spotkać się ponownie, że nie powiem ci, jak bardzo cię kocham, albo że… że zapomnisz…

- Nie mów o tym teraz, kochany. Wiesz przecież, że nie mogłabym o tobie zapomnieć, nigdy. Tak łatwo jest cię pokochać… Teraz mamy nieskończenie wiele czasu.

Legolas patrzył na twarz ukochanej, twarz, którą znał w każdym szczególe, którą widział w marzeniach każdego dnia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wreszcie jest przy nim, w jego ramionach, tak cudownie rzeczywista. Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował usta dziewczyny. Poczuł jej ramiona oplatające jego szyję i oboje zatracili się w długim pocałunku. Nie liczyło się dla nich nic oprócz wzajemnej bliskości po tylu latach czekania.

Żadne z nich nie usłyszało cichego świstu w powietrzu. Nagle Annuiel drgnęła i zesztywniała w ramionach elfa. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Legolas poczuł ciepło na dłoni i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że jego ręka jest cała we krwi. Jej krwi. Głęboko między łopatkami dziewczyny tkwiła strzała o czarnych lotkach.

Annuiel bezwładnie osunęła się na trawę, a Legolas padł przy niej na kolana. Jej twarz pokryła się bladością, a blask w oczach zmatowiał.

- Meleth nin… – wyszeptała – mój ukochany…

Legolas nie rozumiał, co się stało. Bezradnie patrzył, jak jej dłoń zsuwa się z jego ramienia, a oczy zachodzą mgłą.

- Nieeeee! – jego rozpaczliwy krzyk poniósł się echem wśród drzew. I natychmiast otrzymał odpowiedź. Kolejne strzały świsnęły mu koło ucha, a zaraz potem poczuł przeszywający ból w ramieniu.

- Orki, tutaj? Teraz?! Legolasie, czy to ty? – do jego uszu dobiegły zaniepokojone głosy. Spróbował wstać, ale nagle poczuł, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. Zieleń drzew zawirowała mu przed oczami i padł na ziemię bez świadomości.

* * *

- Legolasie, walcz, nie poddawaj się! – głos ojca dobiegał z bardzo daleka, ale słyszał go coraz wyraźniej. Z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale jego ramię przeszył rwący ból. Przypomniał sobie strzałę, która trafiła go zanim stracił przytomność. Powoli wracało do niego wszystko, co się stało w lesie. Spojrzał na ojca.

- Annuiel … czy ona…? Powiedz mi prawdę!

Thranduil odwrócił wzrok.

- To nie były zwyczajne strzały. Zostały zatrute mrocznym jadem, którego nie był w stanie wyleczyć żaden z naszych uzdrowicieli. Przez wiele dni walczyliśmy o twoje życie, chociaż to było tylko draśnięcie. Ją strzała trafiła prosto w serce.

Legolas zamknął oczy. Wiec to była prawda, ona odeszła. Nie chciał walczyć, nie chciał wyzdrowieć i przez setki lat żyć samotnie, mając jedynie wspomnienia. Poczuł jak powoli zapada coraz głębiej w miłosierną ciemność… świat bez jej oczu, bez jej uśmiechu był niczym… tak długo czekał aż zakończy się walka, tak długo byli obok siebie, ale nie mogli być razem, bo ich losem rządził Czarny Władca… ale teraz Sauron został pokonany i nic miało ich już nigdy nie rozłączyć, więc dlaczego…? Legolas nieświadomie zaczynał walczyć o odzyskanie świadomości. Zaczynał rozumieć. Jego umysł był teraz jasny i czysty jak kryształ, ale nie miał dość sił, aby otworzyć oczy.

- Ojcze… ojcze… – zdołał wyszeptać.

- Nic nie mów, synu. Musisz odpoczywać.

- Ojcze… nie rozumiesz… – mówił urywanym szeptem – to może znaczyć tylko jedno… ojcze, znów daliśmy się zwieść… Czarny Władca nie został pokonany!


End file.
